creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Mekhi
Appearance: Mekhi is tall and underweight, with long, greasy, raven black hair and lots of knots in it. His eyebrows are bushy and asymmetrical and his eyes are dark red, almost black (hyphema). Mekhi’s skin is a pale yellowish-green, rotting all over and covered in blood, cuts, scratches, bruises, and burns. Simply putting it, the zombie lad looks like a dead person that was beat all over without any mercy. His face has a very sharp outline, with a pointy chin and a broken eagle-like nose. His ears are slightly elfish, and his jaw is unnaturally jagged. Mekhi’s lips are thin and pale, and there is a deep scar running from his lower lip to his left ear. There is also a small scratch that leads across the bridge of his nose. There is a burn on his right jaw and his sick eyes ooze blood from time to time. Near his throat is along cut that leaks blood, and the upper part of his right arm (above the bruised elbow) has a part missing, as if it was bitten off. His left arm has a similar story, only it is not the upper part of the arm but the back of the wrist. To the left of his bellybutton, there is a large slash in the shape of a cross, with the vertical part hideously small and the horizontal part extremely long. On the right of his chest, just over the lower rib, there is an oval burn. On his left leg, on the inner thigh, there is a huge gash, and the shin contains a big bruise. Mekhi’s right leg’s inner thigh has a little part missing, as if it was ripped off. His ankle is full of small scratches, but the part of his big toe (where the nail was supposed to start) is cut off. The rest of his nails are long and yellow, with blood stuck underneath. His yellow shirt doesn’t really look like much of a shirt, with the right sleeve torn off. Beneath the rib of the right part of the chest, there is a clump missing. The left sleeve, in contrast, is ripped at the elbow. Above the cross-like gash, the shirt is torn off and runs down to the right hip, where it ends. On the hips, there is located a black belt that Mekhi wore to hold up his pants when he was still alive. On the inner thigh of his left leg, right where there was a part of flesh missing, there is a clump of pants ripped off. The pants end two inches above the ankle. The right pant leg, on the other hand, ends where the long bloody gash is located. On the right foot, Mekhi wears a white sock that has a hole in it right at the ankle, and a ragged and dirty blue-and-black sneaker. The left foot is bare. As a human, he used to have a totally different look, with neat hair tied in a ponytail, clipped clean finger nails, healthy but pale skin, and tidy clothes. Also, he used to have light green eyes. Personality: Although he is a Zombie, Mekhi is still very intelligent for a walking dead. His mind works like that of a 10-year-old. That is a very high level of intellect, considering that most other zombies act like animals. He is extremely scared of cars, since that is what murdered him in the first place – he doesn’t like candy as well, but the reason is unknown. He loves little kids, puppies, kittens, etc – and no, I don’t mean it in the “love” way of a snack. I mean it in the way that he adores them; it is not essential for walking dead to eat, but sometimes, when he sees something alive that has a little scratch or an open bruise or anything, animal instincts kick and Mekhi doesn’t even notice how he kills and eats the living thing’s heart. He despises old ladies and tends to stay away from them, thinking that they are annoying and disgusting. On the other hand, when he was a human, he used to have the intelligence a lot higher than the average intelligence of teenagers his age. He fancied cars and loved sweets, and absolutely hated little kids. He also liked hanging around old people. Why he turned into the complete opposite, no one knows. History: Mekhi was born in a rich and complete family with a grandma (Hannah), mother (Linda), father (George), and twin sisters that were older than him by two years (Axana and Fiona). On his fifth birthday, he got a female Dalmatian puppy that he named “Jissy”. When he first went to school, he was bullied because he was smarter than everyone else and didn’t enjoy sports – just books and computer stuff. He was getting depression, and, therefore, his parents were forced to transfer him into a private school. There, without any bullying getting in the way, he was able to reveal his relatively high IQ for his age (ex: Mekhi was in 6th grade, but his brain worked as though he was in 7th). He learned in the school till the near end of 11th grade. Unfortunately, when he was headed to the building where the students took a special test to see how much they learned, he was hit by a spontaneous car driven by a drunkard and killed. Right after the car collided into Mekhi, the driver got scared and wanted to run away, but crashed into a tree a couple of yards away from the crime and passed out. When the police arrived to the place, the only clue that Mekhi was killed was that there was blood all over the place and the lad’s black backpack. No one is sure how Mekhi got turned into a zombie – it’s just that a couple of weeks after the tragedy, he returned to his house at night, beaten and bloody with no pulse. His mother and grandma got scared and fainted, and his sisters screamed like crazy. Jissy started barking and attacking him, while his father got a gun and tried to shoot him. The poor zombie fled, understanding with deep sadness that his family no longer recognized him and that he would just cause them more trouble. Right now, Mekhi lives in the city in a house that no one visited for years, and only goes out at night. Mekhi’s Original Design: Soon Mekhi’s Human Form: Soon Other Shots of Mekhi: Soon Travia: * Mekhi’s real name is never revealed * Mekhi became totally different from his human self when he turned into a zombie * Zombies usually can be killed again by anything that killed them when they where human – in this case, Mekhi can be killed by being hit with a car. * Zombies kill living things for food, but they cannot eat plants or anything like that. That is because the walking dead can only feed off of the heart of the creature. * Some of Mekhi's unique powers are: Can see perfectly in the dark, doesn’t feel pain, can run at an amazing speed, fight powerfully without getting worn out, lift tremendously heavy objects without getting tired, etc. * Some of Mekhi's weaknesses are: Cars, light, cold water, silver, etc. (This page is not yet finished for I have yet to add Mekhi's design. But other than that, here!) Category:Cloud Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists